


The Ballad Of Amelia F. Jones

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, Nyotalia, Pansexual Character, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Politics, Prostitution, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	The Ballad Of Amelia F. Jones

**11:30 AM**

This was a normal morning for Amelia.Annoying?A bit.Tiring?Good lord yes.

But for her this was just like every other morning.

And to be honest,annoying as it was,she wouldn't have it any other way.Because this was her life and she loved it,annoying or not.

But she loved today in paticular.

Because today was a special day.

Because today was her twentieth birthday.

Today was the day she could finally move into her own house.

 


End file.
